Tiempos de Oscuridad
by AtrisAtris
Summary: Corren tiempos oscuros para el mundo mágico y para la joven Marian Wallace. ¿En qué maldito momento decidió ser espía para Dumbledore?
1. Chapter 1

Hacía siete años que Marian Wallace había terminado la escuela y aún ese lugar le parecía tan familiar como antaño. Sus pasillos, sus jardines, sus secretos… en general, ese encanto que envolvía el colegio , hacía que Marian reviviese sus años allí. Aquellos años no volverían a pasar por su vida… aquellos años… cuando ella era una chica normal, cuando todo era normal…

Marian miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en los pasillos del segundo piso, en los que tantas veces había estado junto con sus amigos. Recordaba cada cuadro, cada baldosa del suelo, cada grieta de la pared, cada ventana… El lugar era justo como lo recordaba, no había cambiado lo más mínimo, pero ya nada era igual, los tiempos sí habían cambiado.

Eran tiempos oscuros para todos. El Señor Tenebroso había vuelto, y esta vez con más fuerza que nunca. Había conseguido infiltrarse en el Ministerio y ahora tenía casi el dominio total del mundo mágico, y dentro de poco, también tendría el dominio del mundo muggle.

Tras la muerte de Dumbledore, Voldemort había puesto a sus mejores mortífagos a cargo del colegio. A la dirección se encontraba Severus Snape, el que había sido profesor de pociones de Marian cinco años atrás, y como jefes de estudios se encontraban Alecto y Amycus Carrow, a los que Marian conocía muy bien.

El papel de Marian en el colegio sería el de "Procurar que la disciplina se lleve a cabo en todo momento" según le dijo personalmente el Señor Tenebroso. Para la joven de 25 años aquello era una auténtica tortura. Su trabajo consistía en castigar y torturar a los alumnos más revolucionarios que se opusiesen al régimen establecido en el colegio.

Marian odiaba su "trabajo", muchas se preguntaba por qué se había hecho mortífaga, porqué tuvo que hacer caso a Dumbledore. Si no hubiera accedido a ser espía personal de Dumbledore ahora no se vería obligada a torturar a esos pobres alumnos, en especial al joven Neville Longbottom que últimamente estaba dando muchos problemas a los Carrow.

La única persona con la que Marian podía contar era con su ex-profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape, y eso para la joven exSlytherin no era para nada agradable. La relación con Snape siempre había sido fría y hostil, como la que dicho profesor mantenía con todo aquel que lo rodeaba. Marian no podía entender cómo Dumbledore había podido confiar en él. Aquel hombre de mirada inexpresiva, túnica negra y pelo grasiento no parecía de fiar, pero era la única persona con la que podía hablar de su "verdadero trabajo": Proteger Hogwarts y a sus alumnos.

Muchas veces la joven sentía impulsos de ir corriendo y contarle todo a McGonagall. De contarle que ella no era en realidad una mortífaga, de contarle que en realidad era espía de Dumbledore, que ella solo pretendía proteger Hogwarts… Pero sabía que no podía… Tenía que cumplir con su deber, con su cometido, y tan solo podía confiar en aquel hombre desagradable que tanto la incomodaba.

Marian suspiró un momento y volvió a emprender su camino por los pasillos del segundo piso. Se dirigía a la clase de transformaciones. Se acercó a la puerta aún abierta, al parecer McGonagall aún no había llegado. Los alumnos esperaban dentro del aula, hablando y riendo. Al ver a la joven mortífaga todos callaron y fueron corriendo a sentarse a sus pupitres. Los alumnos eran nuevos, de primero, y todos parecían muy asustados ante la presencia de la chica.

Marian entró en la clase y se situó en el sitio de siempre, en una esquina al final de la clase desde la cual podía ver a todos los alumnos. Se sentó en una silla que estaba sitiada en aquel lugar y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba de forma desafiante a los jóvenes alumnos que intentaban apartar la vista de ella.

A ella no le gustaba hacer eso, pero en fin, era su trabajo, y tenía que disimular lo mejor posible su verdadera identidad.

Poco después llegó McGonagall y se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa del profesor. Se sentó en la silla y echó una mirada a la clase en general. Cuando su mirada llegó al lugar en el que se encontraba la joven mortífaga su mirada se volvió más sería de lo habitual. A Marian le pareció que incluyo había desprecio en aquella mirada, lo cual no la extraño en absoluto.

Cuando Marian estaba en el colegio siempre había sido muy querida por McGonagall. La joven siempre había sido una chica agradable y bastante trabajadora, y a pesar de ser de Slytherin siempre había sido amable con todos, cosa que McGonagall admiraba mucho de su alumna. El hecho de ver a aquella buena alumna convertida en mortífaga era un duro golpe para la profesora de transformaciones.

-Bien, veo que estamos todos – dijo la profesora mientras miraba a sus alumnos. –Podemos comenzar la clase.

Los alumnos empezaron a sacar sus pergaminos y plumas y comenzaron a tomar apuntes mientras la profesora dictaba. Marian, mientras, se dedicaba a contar las baldosas del suelo, a mirar como jugaba el reflejo del sol en los cabellos de una joven Hufflepuff que se sentaba en primera fila y a dar vueltas a su varita sobre su mano una y otra vez.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente para la joven ex – Slytherin, las agujas del reloj que se encontaba en la pared de enfrente parecían no moverse. Marian se aburría muchísimo, pero en el fondo se alegraba de aquella tranquilidad en la clase, ya que así no tendría que castigar a ningún alumno.

Quedaban escasamente diez minutos para que la clase finalizara, cuando de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta del aula. La puerta se abrió y entró Alecto Carrow. Los alumnos bajaron sus cabezas rápidamente, dirigiendo sus miradas hacia sus pergaminos, intentando no tener ningún tipo de contacto visual con Alecto y así poder pasar desapercibidos.

Alecto Carrow se dirigió hacia la profesora de transformaciones y la dijo en voz baja algo inaudible para el resto de los presentes en aquella aula. La profesora McGonagall asintió, muy a su pesar, con la cabeza y en ese momento Alecto Carrow se dirigió al resto de la clase.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Adrian Kings?

Un murmullo se susurros empezó a escucharse, y un montón de miradas se dirigieron hacia un muchacho rubio que se sentaba en penúltima fila. En chico se puso de pie temblando, y con un hilo de voz contestó a la pregunta.

-Soy yo Señora Carrow.

Alecto Carrow le dirigió al chico una mirada de odio y asco y se acercó a él con decisión.

-Acompáñeme fuera.

Carrow cogió al joven del brazo bruscamente y tiró de él hacia la puerta del aula. Antes de salir del aula Alecto paró un instante y dirigío su mirada hacia la esquina donde se sitiaba Marian.

-Acompáñanos tú también Marian, posiblemente te necesitaré.- dijo mientras hacía un gesto que indicaba a la joven mortífaga que los siguiera.

Alecto Carrow continuó su camino con el joven Adrian del brazo y Marian salió tras ellos. Marian sabía perfectamente para que la necesitaría aquella arpía. Tendría que torturar a aquel pobre alumno por alguna razón insignificante, y eso producía en Marian un profundo deseo de salir corriendo. Aquel muchacho solo era un niño ¿qué habría hecho?.

Marian siguió a Alecto y al joven hasta el despacho de la jefa de estudios. Una vez en la puerta, Alecto hizo un gesto con su varita y esta se abrió de pronto. Los tres entraron en el despacho y la puerta se cerró de golpe.

-Adrian Kings –dijo Alecto al muchacho de cabellos rubios que temblaba delante de ella. –Tengo entendido que usted puso en las paredes del baños de chicos del tercer piso una frase que decía exactamente…

Alecto Carrow sacó un trozo de pergamino que tenía en un bolsillo y leyó en voz alta lo que éste tenía escrito.

-… "Todos somos iguales. Vivan los muggles"

Alecto dejó el pergamino en su escritorio y preguntó al chico con tono de acusación.

-¿Fue usted quien escribió esas palabas, Kings?

El muchacho empezó a temblar más que antes y con un hilo de voz ahogada consiguió articular una respuesta.

-No… Se, Señora Carrow.

-¡No mientas Kings! –Grito Alecto acusando al chico.

El muchacho bajó la vista al suelo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Lo siento… yo... lo siento mucho –dijo el muchacho entre sollozos a modo de súplica.

-No hay "lo sientos" que que valgan. –Contestó Carrow con dureza. –Marian – dijo dirigiéndose a la joven mortífaga. –Ya sabes lo que hacer.

Marian asintió con la cabeza y sacó su varita de túnica. Apuntó con ella al muchacho, que ahora estaba arrodillado a los pies de la joven mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y suplicaba a la joven que no lo torturara.

-¿Se puede saber a qué esperas? –Le dijo Alecto Carrow a Marian con impaciencia.

La joven mortífaga dejó de mirar al pobre muchacho, lo volvió a apuntar con la varita y, mientras fingía indiferencia, se armó de valor y echó una maldición al joven.

-¡Crucio!


	2. Chapter 2

El despacho de Dumbledore no había cambiado lo más mínimo. Aún conservaba todos los cuadros de los anteriores directores de Hogwarts, el pensadero seguía en el lugar de siempre, y el sombrero seleccionador seguía colocado en el mismo únicos cambios habían sido la ausencia de Fawkes, el fénix, que tras la muerte de su amo se había marchado de aquel despacho y el nuevo director. Ahora la mesa central del despacho la ocupaba Severus Snape, el que era profesor de Pociones en los tiempos de Dumbledore.

Snape se encontraba escribiendo de manera muy concentrada en un trozo de pergamino y consultando una y otra vez la pila de libros que estaban sobre la mesa. Había libros de todo tipo: de magia tenebrosa, de pociones, de defensa contra las artes oscuras, de criaturas mágicas, aritmancia, estudio muggles… Libros y más libros cubrían gran parte de la mesa.

-¿Has encontrado algo nuevo, Severus? –dijo una voz detrás de Snape.

Snape de volteó y vio el cuadro de Dumbledore. El retrato miraba al nuevo director con su habitual sonrisa en los labios.

-No Dumbledore. No he visto nada nuevo.

Snape estaba agotado. Llevaba días y días buscando información en aquellos libros, y no encontraba nada interesante. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes. Estaba realmente cansado.

-Deberías descansar, Severus. Te noto cansado. –dijo el cuadro.

Snape escuchó las palabras del retrato, pero hizo caso omiso a estas y siguió con su trabajo.

-Severus… -insistió el retrato – deberías salir un poco al jardín , a que te de el aire.

El mago de pelo negro se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar al cuadro del anciano profesor.

-Estoy bien, Dumbledore. –Constestó Snape con tono de aburrimiento y volvió a sus papeles.

-Como veas Severus… como veas –volvió a insistir el cuadro- pero estando cansado no rendirás mucho en el trabajo…

Snape hizo una mueca de burla hacia el cuadro. Dumbledore tenía razón, estando tan cansado no le cundiría mucho, pero le costaba admitirlo. Dejó la pluma encima de la mesa y guardó el pergamino en el primer cajón del escritorio. Se levantó bruscamente de la silla y volvió a mirar hacia el cuadro.

-Está bien… -dijo a regañadientes- Iré a dar un paseo… ¿Contento, Dumbledore? –dijo el mago en tono burlón.

El cuadro sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Snape lo miró y suspiró "Siempre lo que el señor quiera…" pensó.

-Volveré pronto –anunció el nuevo director a todos los cuadros del despacho y acto seguido salió por la puerta del despacho.

Los pasillos se encontraban atestado de alumnos. Acababa de terminar el horario de clases y todos los alumnos salían de las clases, se movían de aquí para allá, conversaban, reían… Alumnos y más alumnos por todos los lados… "En qué momento salí del despacho" pensó el ex profesor de pociones.

Snape daba grandes zancadas por los pasillos, tanto alumno haciendo ruido le ponía nervioso. Los jóvenes se apartaban a los lados de los pasillos y guardaban silencio cuando lo veían pasar. Snape era muy temido entre los alumnos, todos sabían que era servidor del Señor Tenebroso y eso inculcaba un temor y un respeto a todos que no lo hacía cualquier otro profesor, a excepción de los hermanos Carrow.

Por fin consiguió salir del cúmulo de alumnos. Había llegado al patio interior, que se encontraba prácticamente desiertos en aquella época del año. El frio había hecho que la mayoría de las hojas de los arboles cayeran, por lo que el suelo estaba cubierto de hojarasca.

El viento soplaba débilmente, pero muy frio, por lo que Severus se vio obligado a taparse con la capa para protegerse de éste. Snape paseaba lentamente por el interior del claustro, sin llegar a salir al exterior debido al frío. Paseaba tranquilo, respirando el aire puro y fresco que tanto necesitaba cuando de pronto vio a lo lejos una figura sentada en un banco.

Snape se acercó a aquella figura hasta poder distinguirla. Se trataba de una chica, probablemente una alumna solitaria. Le pareció extraño que una alumna se encontrase sola, en el patio, un día como ese, por lo que decidió acercarse un poco más para ver de quién podría tratarse. A lo mejor podía alegrarse el día bajando algunos puntos a alguna casa…

Cuando estuvo junto a la joven se dio cuenta de que ésta no era ninguna alumna solitaria, sino Marian Wallace, su compañera espía, que al parecer estaba llorando.

Al notar la presencia de alguien, Marian levantó rápidamente la cabeza a la misma vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de túnica. No quería que nadie la viera así, ya que perdería todo el respeto y temor que se había forjado. Al ver que se trataba de Snape, Marian sintió una sensación de alivio.

-Ah… es usted… -dijo la joven sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Acaso esperaba a alguien, Wallace? –preguntó Snape con ironía, ya que sabía perfectamente que la joven no estaba esperando a nadie.

Marian lo miró fijamente, con enfado. No la gustaba ese hombre, siempre era muy frio y antipático con ella. "Y pensar que solo puedo confiar en… esto" pensó la joven.

-Si no le importa, me marcho – dijo la joven a la vez que se levantaba del banco y echaba una mirada antipática al mago de pelo grasiento.

Snape dibujó una media sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

-No me importa, en absoluto. –dijo el mago mientras se apartaba y deja paso a la joven mortífaga.

-Gracias – dijo la joven al director mientras la dedicaba una mirada de lo más hostil.

Marian comenzó a andar en dirección al interior del castillo, cuando la voz fría de Snape pudo escucharse tras ella.

-Por cierto, Wallace…

La joven se dio la vuelta molesta y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su ex profesor de Pociones.

-… la próxima vez que vaya a llorar como una débil adolescente procure esconderse mejor. No queremos que nadie sospeche, ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Snape llenaron de ira a Marian, que apretó los puños conteniendo toda la rabia. La joven tomó aire e intentó relajarse. Aquel hombre la sacaba de quicio, de haber podido le habría lanzado una maldición en aquel momento. Marian abrió la boca para contestar al director, pero prefirió quedarse callada. Se dio la vuelta y continuó con su camino.

"Será estúpido… No tiene ni idea de lo que es para mí hacer este maldito trabajo", pensaba la joven mientras andaba. "No sé por qué hice caso a Dumbledore… maldita sea…"

Snape se quedó en el sitio, observando como la joven mortífaga se iba enfadada. En su rostro se volvió a dibujar media sonrisa, le gustaba ver a la joven rabiar, era uno de los pocos entretenimientos que tenía en el castillo. La joven entró en el castillo y se perdió de la vista de Snape, que continuó con su paseo solitario.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella mañana Marian se levantó de golpe. Esta vez no había sido por ninguna de las pesadillas que solían atormentarla por las noches, no tampoco había sido a causa del frío ni del hambre. Aquella noche la joven había sentido "la llamada".

Un intenso dolor en el dorso del brazo izquierdo despertó a la joven mortífaga. La Marca Tenebrosa había oscurecido, lo que significada que el Señor Oscuro estaba llamando a sus mortífagos.

Marian se levantó de la cama de un salto y miró por la ventana de su habitación. Efectivamente, una enorme calavera de humo, con una serpiente que reptaba entrando y saliendo de la misma, se extendía a lo largo del oscuro cielo nocturno.

La joven se vistió rápidamente y cogió su varita. No tenía tiempo que perder. Si El Señor Tenebroso la requería tenía que ir en aquel mismo instante, no era nada aconsejable hacerlo esperar. Cogió la capa negra que la había regalado su madre hacía unos años y se la echó sobre los hombros, ya que la noche era muy fría. Miró el reloj de pared que estaba enfrente de ella y acto seguido se desapareció.

Aquella noche, como de costumbre, Severus Snape era incapaz de dormir, por lo que decidió ir a su nuevo despacho a seguir con su búsqueda en la gran montaña de libros que descansaban sobre su escritorio. Hacía muchos años que el nuevo director no dormía bien. Siempre le atormentaban las pesadillas de siempre impidiéndole conciliar el sueño, y cuando no era eso, se trataba de trabajo, o de simplemente, insomnio.

Snape entró en el despacho. Los retratos dormían plácidamente, por lo que el ex profesor de Pociones intentó hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Se sentó en su silla, frente al escritorio, con cuidado para no hacer ruido, y retomó la lectura del último libro que había empezado.

-¿Trabajando a estas horas, Severus?

Una voz familiar sonó tras Snape, que se dio la vuelta para verificar lo que había pensado desde un principio. Al igual que él, cuadro de Albus Dumbledore tampoco estaba durmiendo y lo hablaba acompañado de una simpática sonrisa.

-No podía dormir –Contestó el mago de negro y volvió a sus papeles.

-¿Otra vez las pesadillas, Severus? –Preguntó el cuadro del anciano, intentando comenzar una conversación.

Snape se percató de que el cuadro del difunto mago no lo dejaría trabajar aquella noche, por lo que se resignó a seguir trabajando, cerró el libro y se dio la vuelta para contestar al retrato.

-No, esta vez no.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó el retrato con entusiasmo, ya que a le encantaban los cotilleos.

-Pues verá… -Comenzó Snape- … se trata de Wallace.

-¿Marian?

-Sí, la misma.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella, Severus? A mí me parece una chica encantadora. –dijo el retrato haciendo especial hincapié en la última palabra.

Al escuchar la palabra "encantadora" de la boca de Dumbledore haciendo referencia Marian, Snape levantó una ceja a modo de desacuerdo.

-Lo que usted diga… El caso es que hoy la he vuelto a ver llorando por las esquinas.

-¿Y bien?

-¡Dumbledore, por Dios! –Exclamó Snape- Es obvio. Esa chica no vale para hacer ese trabajo.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Severus? En mi opinión la chica hace un trabajo estupendo. Torturar alumnos no es tarea fácil, y la joven Marian lo hace como una verdadera mortífaga.

-¿Cómo una verdadera mortífaga? Por favor Dumbledore… Es muy débil. Otra persona lo haría mucho mejor que ella.

-Pues yo creo que no, Severus. Deberías confiar más en ella. Al fin y al cabo, sois compañeros.

-Yo no soy yo su compañero, no se confunda – contestó Snape de forma árida.- Es usted quien quiso meter a la chica en esto. Yo me negué desde el principio.

-Lo sé, lo sé. –Contestó el retrato con su tono habitual, pausado, amable, con una sonrisa en los labios. – Aún así, te pido que por favor, intentes confiar un poco en ella. Te será de gran ayuda, estoy seguro.

Snape miró al cuadro de Dumbledore con recelo. No quería tener que estar pendiente de una chica débil e incompetente, pero no le quedaba otra.

-Está bien – dije Snape a regañadientes – lo intentaré.

Dumbledore sonrió e hizo un gesto de aprobación. Snape, mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo, diciendo palabras inaudibles para el retrato.

De pronto Snape notó un dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo. Una mezcla de escozor y un calor que le abrasaba le produjo una mueca de dolor. Se llevó la mano derecha al otro brazo y se remangó la túnica, dejando al descubierto la Marca Tenebrosa, que estaba más oscurecida de lo habitual.

-Veo que te reclaman. - afirmó el mago de retrato con sorpresa y preocupación.

-Eso parece… -contestó Snape sin levantar la vista del brazo.

-Ten cuidado, Severus.

-Lo tendré.

-Y cuídala también a ella, por favor.

-Está… bien… - Contestó Snape con desagrado. –Debo marcharme. Cuando vuelva le contaré las novedades.

El mago del cuadro asintió con la cabeza, y acto seguido Snape se desapareció del despacho.


	4. Chapter 4

Marian se apareció en medio de un camino rodeado de altos matorrales, a modo de laberinto. A lo lejos se podía ver la mansión de los Malfoy, custodiada tras una gran puerta de hierro pintada de color negro.

El cielo estaba teñido de un gris oscuro, lo que le daba la mansión un aspecto más lúgubre de lo habitual. Marian se estremeció ante tal paisaje grotesco. Cada vez que tenía que acudir a aquella mansión no era para nada bueno.

Marian comenzó a caminar con decisión hacia la gran puerta de hierro y se paró ante ella. Levantó la varita y con ligero movimiento de ésta, la puerta se desvaneció como si de humo se tratase. Marian cruzó la puerta de humo y acto seguido, ésta se volvió de nuevo sólida.

Cada vez se acercaba más hacia la puerta principal de la mansión de los Malfoy y cada vez tenía más ganas de darse la vuelta y salir de allí corriendo, pero en el fondo sabía que no debía hacerlo, que no podía hacerlo…

Marian llegó a la puerta principal. No fue preciso llamar a la puerta, ya que ésta se abrió nada más llegar la joven al umbral. Marian pasó al interior de aquella fría y oscura mansión. La señora Malfoy la recibió de manera cordial, aunque Marian notó cierto desprecio en su mirada.

-Por aquella puerta. –Indicó la mujer mientras indicaba una gran puerta de madera de roble.

-Gracias –contestó la joven mortífaga a la vez que se dirigía al lugar indicado.

Marian llegó hasta la gran puerta de madera, agarró el pomo de ésta y la cruzó con decisión.

El salón era grande y oscuro, únicamente alumbrado por el fuego de la chimenea. Los muebles estaban arrinconados, pegados a las paredes, para hacer espacio a una gran mesa alargada que se extendía a lo largo de toda la sala. Alrededor de la mesa estaban situadas varias personas, pero aún había huecos libres, por lo que Marian se dio cuenta de que había llegado a tiempo.

La joven se acercó a su sitio habitual en la mesa, junto a Thorfinn Rowle. El mortífago hizo una especie de saludo con la mirada a lo que Marian correspondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

El silencio reinaba en la sala, nadie hablaba ni comentaba nada. Poco a poco fueron llegando más mortífagos y se fueron sentando en sus asientos habituales. Se ponto una figura vestida de negra apareció en la sala. Todos los presentes bajaron la mirada hacia la mesa, intentando no mirar a dicha figura. Algunos se atrevían a mirarlo de reojo, otros como Marian preferían parecer tranquilos y mantener la mirada fija en cualquier punto en la pared de enfrente.

La figura de negro se sentó presidiendo la mesa y se descubrió el rostro, un rostro liso, serpentino, de color blanco y con ojos rojos inyectados en sangre. Lord Voldemort se masajeó las sienes y acto seguido miró a todos los presentes, uno por uno.

-Veo que estamos casi todos… -dijo mientras miraba un hueco vacío a su derecha. –Podemos empezar…

De pronto Voldemort se vio interrumpido. Un mago vestido de negro entró por la puerta. Se trataba de Severus Snape.

Para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, a El Señor Tenebroso no le molestó en absoluto la interrupción de Severus, si no que se alegró de ver a dicho mago.

-Severus, te estábamos esperando –dijo el mago de tez lisa a la vez que hacía un gesto con la mano invitando a Snape a tomar asiento al sitio libre a su derecha.

Snape saludó con una cordial reverencia, y acto seguido se sentó en su lugar habitual. Voldemort volvió a dirigir su mirada a los presentes y volvió a hablar.

-Como iba diciendo, os he reunido a todos aquí, en esta noche, para comunicaros una cosa. Voy a ausentarme un tiempo. Tengo que viajar al extranjero.

Una voz femenina de escuchó de pronto, interrumpiendo a Voldemort.

-Déjeme acompañarle, mi Señor – suplicó Bellatrix Lestrange desde su sitio, a mitad de la mesa.

-No Bella, iré solo. A ti te necesito aquí. –contestó Voldemort a la mortífaga y volvió al tema principal. – Me iré al extranjero una temporada, y no quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie, me moleste con estupideces – Dijo mientras miraba a Colagusano de reojo.

-Mi Señor –intervino Snape - ¿Y nosotros que haremos en su ausencia?

-A eso quería yo llegar, Severus. En mi ausencia quiero que busquéis a Harry Potter y a sus dos amigos que lo acompañan… y los quiero vivos… a los tres…

-Pero mi Señor…- se atrevió a intervenir Lucius Malfoy – ya estamos buscando a Potter y sus amigos…

-¡PERO NO COMO ES DEBIDO! –Gritó Voldemort con furia. -¡ESTOY HARTO DE FRACASOS Y MÁS FRACASOS! ¡QUIERO A HARRY POTTER! ¡Y LO QUIERO VIVIO! ¿¡HA QUEDADO CLARO, LUCIUS!? ERES EL MENOS INDICADO PARA HABLAR… COBARDE…

Lucius bajó su mirada intentando no mirar a Voldemort. Las palabras del Señor Tenebroso resonaron en toda la sala. Un escalofrió pasó por la espalda de Marian. La joven tenía miedo, estaba muerta de miedo, y hacía todo lo posible por disimularlo.

-Per..perdóneme.. Mi S.. Señor… -Tartamudeó Lucius a modo de súplica.

Voldemort se recostó en su silla y volvió a masajearse las sienes. La sala se quedó totalmente en silencio durante unos minutos. Unos minutos que a Marian le parecieron horas. La tensión en aquel lugar era tan intensa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. De pronto el silencio se viño interrumpido de nuevo por la fría voz de Voldemort, que había vuelto a emplear su tono habitual.

-Solo se me llamará cuando tengáis a Potter o a cualquiera de sus amigos. Única y exclusivamente para eso.

Voldemort se levantó de la silla y volviendo a mirar a todos los presentes dio por finalizada la reunión.

-La reunión ha terminado. Desapareced de mi vista ahora mismo.

Voldemort no estaba de humor. El comentario de Lucius lo había endafado, por lo que Marian se apresuró a salir del salón, peor justo cuando la joven se disponía a abandonar la sala, la voz de Voldemort la detuvo.

-Wallace, espera un momento. Quiero hablar contigo.

Marian se quedó quieta en el sitió y dirigió una mirada a Snape, que salía a su vez por la puerta. Snape la devolvió la mirada y continuó su camino. Marian se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el señor Tenebroso. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, más miedo que había tenido en años. ¿Para que la querría el Señor Tenebroso?

Todo el mundo se marchó rápido y Marian y Voldemort se quedaron solos en el salón. Voldemort caminada de un lado a otro sin decir palabra, mientras Marian se limitaba a quedarse quieta en el sitio sin decir palabra.

-Tengo entendido que estás haciendo un trabajo estupendo en Hogwarts –se decidió a decir Voldemort.

-Para mí es un honor servirle, mi Señor. Intento hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible. –dijo Marian.

Voldemort se acercó a la joven mortífaga y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella. Marian se empezó a poner nerviosa. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de Voldemort, y nunca antes el mago se había dirigido a ella de ese modo. Voldemort la miraba fijamente sin parpadear y seguía caminado alrededor de ella.

-Estoy muy contento con tu trabajo, Wallace. Muy contento…

-Gracias mi Señor. Muchas gracias…

Marian seguía sin entender la actitud de Voldemort, y cada vez tenía más miedo. No sabía a qué se debía tanta amabilidad.

De pronto, Voldemort se paró enfrente de la joven, y acercó una mano al rostro de ésta. Los fríos, largos y blancos dedos del mago se apoyaron en la barbilla de la joven y levantaron la cabeza de ésta ligeramente, de manera que ambos se pudieran mirar a los ojos. Los rojos ojos de Voldemort se clavaron en los de Marian.

Marian sintió un escalofrío. El miedo había llegado a su punto límite, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Marian empezaba a temerse lo peor.

-También me he fijado que eres una joven muy hermosa –dijo el mago mientras miraba a la joven a los ojos.

En ese momento Marian no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué demonios pretendía Voldemort?

-Que te parece si… -comenzó a decir el mago.

De pronto Voldemort se volvió a ver interrumpido. La puerta del salón se había abierto de pronto y una voz interrumpió la escena.

-Mi… mi Señor... –dijo la voz

Marian se dio la vuelta y pudo ver de quién predecía aquella voz salvadora. Colagusano se encontraba en la puerta, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES AHORA, COLAGUSANO?!

El mago regordete y de pequeña estatura se estremeció ante el enfado de su Señor, lo que le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Mi… mi Señor… yo… siento molestarle… pero… pero…

-¡PERO QUÉ!

Colagusano volvió ha estremecerse y dio otro paso hacia atrás.

-Se trata de su serpiente, mi Señor…

-¿Qué ocurre con Nagini? –Preguntó Voldemort con preocupación.

Para Voldemort, Nagini lo era todo. Su mascota, su fiel compañera… Eran prácticamente inseparables. Si a la serpiente le hubiera pasado algo, Voldemort entraría en cólera, de eso no había duda alguna.

-No… no está en su lugar habitual, mi Señor… Se… se ha perdido.

Voldemort suspiró. Al parecer no le había dado importancia alguna al comentario de Colagusano, pero por lo menos dicho comentario lo había distraído, y Marian se había apartado dos o tres pasos de él.

-Serás necio… -dijo Voldemort a Colagusano. –Nagini sabe cuidarse sola, estúpido. Y ahora vete y déjame en paz.

Colagusano obedeció y se marcho casi corriendo de aquel lugar.

-Mi señor… -se aventuró a decir Marian- Creo que yo también debería marcharme, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer en Hogwarts, y no quiero hacerle perder más el tiempo…

Voldemort miró a la joven fijamente y tras unos segundos esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Está bien, puedes marcharte. Ya hablaremos… en otro momento…

Marian se despidió con una reverencia. Su comentario había funcionado, podría salir de una vez que aquel horrible lugar. Aligeró el paso y salió de la mansión de los Malfoy lo más rápido posible. Aún no podía creerse lo que la acababa de pasar. No podía olvidar la actitud de Voldemort, el miedo que sentía en su presencia.

Marian cruzó la verja de metal que custodiaba la gran mansión, y acto seguido se desapareció, dirigiéndose a Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Snape se apareció directamente en el antiguo despacho de Dumbledore, despacho que ahora le pertenecía a él.

La reunión con el Señor Tenebroso le había preocupado. ¿Para qué querría Voldemort salir de viaje al extrangero? Algo oscuro e importante estaba tramando, y él no lo sabía. ¿Por qué no se lo habría dicho? ¿Acaso Voldemort empezaba a desconfiar de él?

Severus se dejó caer sobre una mullida butaca que adornaba el viejo despacho y se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

El retrato del difunto director de Hogwarts, que curiosamente aún no había dicho palabra, lo observaba con preocupación através de sus gafas de media luna.

-¿Cómo fue, Severus? -Preguntó finalmente el retrato.

Snape levantó la mirada hacia el cuadro y negó con la cabeza.

-No muy bien, Albus. No muy bien.

Se levantó de la butaca y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro del despacho, con preocupación, dando grandes zancadas.

-¿Qué te preocupa, muchacho? -Volvió a preguntar el anciano.

-El Señor Tenebroso va a marcharse al extrangero por un tiempo, y dudo que sea por motivos vacacionales.

-¿Te ha dicho a dónde va?

-No. -Contestó Snape rápidamente.- Y eso es lo que me preocupa. El Señor Tenebroso siempre me confía todos sus planes, y está vez no me ha dicho nada.

-¿Crees que duda de ti? -Preguntó el anciano mirando por encima de los cristales de sus gafas.

-No lo se. -dijo con preocupación.- No le he dado motivo alguno...A no ser que...

-¿A no ser que, qué?

-Wallace. -Dijo Snape con fastidio.- Maldita sea Albus, seguro que la estúpida de Wallace ha cantado cual pajarillo.

El retrato del anciano profesor negó con la cabeza.

-No, Severus. Estoy seguro que la pobre Marian no tiene nada que ver con esto. Ya te he dicho, que confio plenamente en ella.

-¡Por Merlín, Albus! -Gritó Snape con furia- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego con esa chica?!

-Relájate, muchacho.-Advirtió el anciano.

Severus apretó los puños con fuerza e intentó serenarse. Respiró profundamente y apaciguó su enfado.

-Así me gusta, Severus. -Dijo amablemente el cuadro.- Y ahora dime, ¿por qué la tienes tomada con la pobre Marian? A mi me parece una chica estupenda que hace un buen trabajo.

Snape volvió a respirar hondo. Escuchar con Dumbledore defendía a la estúpida de Wallace lo enfurecía aún más.

-Es débil, estúpida e incompetente. -contestó conteniendo la rabia.-Y me jugaría mi varita a que es una traidora.

La amabilidad del rostro de Dumbledore desapareció de repente y dio paso a un semblante severo que escudriñaba al ex-profesor de pociones con sus profundos ojos azules.

-Severus, esa acusación es muy seria. ¿Acaso tienes alguna prueba de ello?

Snape miró al cuadro y una sonrisa trocida se dibujó en su rostro.

-Si. -Dijo sombrío.- Hoy, cuando ha terminado la reuníon y todos nos estábamos marchando, el Señor Tenebroso la ha llamado a su presencia. A ella sola. En privado.

El retrato de Dumbledore pareció preocuparse. Permaneció en silencio unos minutos, mirando fijamente a Snape, sin decir palabra.

-Reconozco que es preocupante. -Dijo finalmente.

Severus sonrió levemente, satisfecho. Parecía que por fin el viejo se había dado cuente de que tenía razón.

-Creo que sería conveniente una conversación con la joven Wallace. -volvió a hablar el cuadro. -Severus, ve a buscarla y traela aquí cuanto antes.

-Como usted quiera. -Se limitó a decir Severus, y se dió la vuelta elegantemente en dirección a la puerta del despacho.


	6. Chapter 6

Marian se apareció directamente en su despacho. Estaba confusa y asustada. aquella situación con Voldemort la había sobrepasado y su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza que creía que se saldría de su pecho. Con tan solo recordar cómo se había acercado el Señor Tenebroso a ella, como la había tratado, cómo sus finos y largos dedos dedos rozaban su rostro, se estremecía.

Recorrió la corta distancia que distaba desde su posición hasta su cama y se sentó en ella. Necesitaba desconectar y tranquilizarse. pero entonces, alguien llamó bruscamente a la puerta, lo que hizo que la joven se sobresaltara por un instante. No esperaba a nadie a esas horas.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es? -Preguntó la joven.

-Abra la puerta, Wallace. -Contestó la fría y profunda voz del profesor Snape al otro lado de la puerta.

Una mueca de disgusto de dibujó en el rostro de Marian. Su día ya había sido lo bastante malo, y lo último que quería era empeorarlo aún más discutiendo con el amargado de Snape.

-Le aseguro que como no abra la puerta la tiraré abajo.- Amenazó el hombre.

Marian se resignó, se levantó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, dando paso a la alta y oscura figura que la miraba fijamente, con expresión más cruda de lo habitual.

-¿Ocurre algo, profesor? Quiero decir... director.

Snape la agarró con fuerza del brazo y tiró de ella hacia el exterior del cuarto.

-Acompáñeme ahora mismo, Wallace. Dumbledore quiere verla.

Marian intentó zafarse del brazo de Snape, pero éste la sujetaba fuertemente, mostrando más hostilidad que de costumbre.

-Suélteme, Snape. -Dijo la joven con seriedad. -Deje de tratarme como a uno de sus estúpidos alumnos. Se moverme por mi cuenta.

Snape miró a la joven frunciendo el ceño y, sin decir palabra, soltó el brazo de la joven y se adelantó por el pasillo en dirección a que ahora era su despacho.

Marian lo seguía dos pasos por detrás sin entender la situación. Sabía que su relación con Snape era lamentable, pero el hombre no solía tratarla tan bruscamente como en ese momento. ¿Qué habría hecho mal? Snape parecía más enfadado que de costumbre. ¿Por eso quería verla el retrato de Dumbledore?

Al entrar en el despacho, Marian dirigió su mirada hacia el retrato del anciano ex-director, el cual la recibió con una cordial sonrisa.

-Oh, señorita Wallace, qué alegría volver a verla. Por favor, tome asiento.

Snape dirigió su mirada hacia Marian, y con un movimiento de cabeza le señaló un sillón cercano en el cual la joven se sentó de manera inmediata.

-A mi también me alegra verle de nuevo, Albus- contestó la joven con una sonrisa en los labios. -Tengo entendido que quería verme...

-Sí, querida. Necesito preguntarte algo. -dijo el cuadro, con un deje de preocupación en la voz que a Marian no le pasó desapercibido.

-Pues bien, usted dirá.

Retrato y actual director se intercambiaron una rápida mirada de complicidad. Marian frunció el ceño. La situación cada vez era más tensa y extraña.

-Verás, querida, -continuó el anciano- Severus me ha comentado que en la última reunión con Voldemort te quedaste más tiempo una vez que el resto de mortífagos se marchó y...

-Para el carro, Albus. -Interrumpió Marian con enfado.- ¿desconfías de mi? -Preguntó la joven con incredulidad.- Me estoy jugando la vida y la de quienes me rodean, ¿y desconfías de mi?

-Desconfiamos. -Se apresuró a contestar Snape.

La mirada de Marian se desvió rápidamente hacia el mago de negro, que la mirada con frialdad.

-¡Cómo no!-Exclamó la joven.- Estaba segura de que tú tenías algo que ver en todo esto.

La joven se dirigió hacia Snape con furia, mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo acusador. Se colocó delante del mago, y lo miró a los ojos desafiante, como nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer.

-Estoy empezando a hartarme de tus modales, Snape. ¿Se puede saber qué problema tiene usted conmigo? Siempre me trata como si fuera una inútil, me habla de mala manera y encima ahora esto. Le guste o no, estamos en el mismo barco y tiene que trabajar conmigo.

Snape miró a la joven con sorpresa y levantó una ceja. sin lugar a duda, la reacción inesperada de la joven lo había pillado por sorpresa. No obstante, mantuvo la compostura y frialdad que lo caracterizaban.

-Yo no trabajo con traidores. -Contestó Snape con asco.

Eso fue demasiado para Marian. Podía soportar las miradas de asco de Snape, su indiferencia y hasta sus malas palabras, pero acusarla de traición era pasarse de la raya.

-¡¿Traidores?! ¡¿Me acusas de traición?! -dijo con enfado e incredulidad y dirigió la mirada de nuevo hacia Dumbledore. -¡¿Y tú le crees, Albus?! ¡¿En serio?!

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa, Marian. Por favor relájate. -Intervino el cuadro.

Marian se llevó las manos a la cabeza e intentó relajarse como le había dicho Dumbledore, pero la presencia de Snape y su estúpida expresión de superioridad la enfurecía cada vez más.

-A ver tú. -Dijo Marian dirigiéndose a Snape. - ¿Que pruebas tienes? Vamos, habla.

-En ningún momento la he tuteado, Wallace, así que no vuelva a faltarme al respeto de esta manera o...

-¿O qué? -Interrumpió Marian.- ¿Me vas a acusar de traición sin pruebas? Ah, espera, eso ya lo has hecho.

-Tengo pruebas, Wallace.

-¿A si? Estoy desando escucharlas.

-¡Silencio! -Exclamó el retrato de Dumbledore poniendo orden. -Dejad de comportaros como críos.

Marian y Snape guardaron silencio a regañadientes, y miraron hacia el cuadro del anciano, que se disponía a hablar.

-Marian, querida, ¿podrías explicarnos por qué motivo Voldemort te llamó de manera individual cuando acabó la reunión?

Marian bajó la vista hacia al suelo y cerró los ojos. Volver a revivir la escena de ese momento no era plato de buen gusto, pero tenía que demostrar que ella no era ninguna traidora, sino todo lo contrario.

-El Señor Tenebroso... -Comenzó la joven- se mostró muy extraño conmigo.

-Explíquese con claridad, Wallace. -Inquirió Snape.

Marian le dirigió al mago una mirada de odio y volvió con su relato.

-Me llamó para felicitarme por mi buen trabajo, pero... no se... había algo más, algo extraño.

-¿Extraño cómo que? -Volvió a intervenir Snape.

-¡Maldita sea, Snape! -Exclamó Marian con enfado revivido. - ¡Empezó a hablarme y a acercarse a mi de una manera lasciva! ¡Joder! ¡¿Quieres más detalles o ya estás contento?!

En el rostro de Snape de dibujó la sorpresa más de lo que él hubiera querido, sin embargo en el de Dumbledore la preocupación aumentó inmediatamente.

-¿Te ha hecho algo más, Marian? -Preguntó el anciano.

-No. Peter Pettigrew apareció de repente y le interrumpió. -Respondió la joven con alivio. - Jamás pensé que me alegraría tanto de ver a ese idiota.

Le rostro de Dumbledore se relajó y miró a Severus, que se encontraba en silencio, aún con atisbo de sorpresa en el rostro.

-Parece que le debemos una disculpa a la señorita Wallace, Severus. -Dijo divertido el anciano.

Snape miró con incredulidad a Dumbledore. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que se disculpara? ¿A él? No pensaba hacerlo. No iba a rebajarse. No iba a pedirle disculpas a la inútil, débil y estúpida de Wallace por mucho de Dumbledore insistiera.

-Déjelo, Albus. -No necesito su perdón. -Dijo Marian viendo que Snape no decía palabra.- En fin, me marcho. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Hasta más ver, Albus.

-Hasta la próxima, Marian. Siento lo ocurrido. -Se disculpó el cuadro.

-Tranquilo. No hay problema. -Contestó la joven con una sonrisa y se marchó del despacho, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada de hostilidad a Snape, que la miraba fijamente y seguía sin decir palabra.

En el despacho volvió a reinar la tranquilidad, y Severus se sentó en su butaca, cansado y pensativo.

-Te dije que era de confianza, Severus. -Dijo el cuadro.

-Vale, me equivoqué. -Admitió el mago de mala gana.

El retrato de Dumbledore sonrió. No todos los días se podía ver a Severus Snape admitiendo un error.

-Creo que deberías contar más con ella, Severus. Es una joven inteligente y muy valiente. Además, parece que Voldemort tiene un especial interés en ella que podría sernos de ayuda.

-Por Merlín, Albus. La acosó sexualmente.

-Lo se, muchacho, lo se. Nos interesa que Voldemort la desee, pero tampoco queremos que la ocurra nada malo. Por eso vas a tener que cuidar más de ella. ¿Lo harás?

Severus asintió con la cabeza. Aunque no le gustase su compañera tenía que reconocer que la joven era más valiente e inteligente de lo que había pensado. Ademas, tampoco quería que la ocurriese nada malo... Un momento... ¿Le importaba su seguridad?


	7. Chapter 7

En los días siguientes, Severus intentó no distraerse y no salir de su despacho. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y el tiempo se le echaba encima. Se pasaba las horas muertas en el despacho, rodeado de libros y más libros, buscando una solución alternativa, pero nunca llegaba a encontrar una respuesta.

Hacía días que no había noticia alguna del Señor Tenebroso, pero Severus podía imaginar que cada día su poder crecía y se había más poderoso, y eso era muy preocupante. Si no encontraba pronto algo sobre cómo destruir la maldición, temía que fuera demasiado tarde.

Para colmo, los Carrow empezaban a abusar de confianza y cada vez eran más duros con los alumnos, por lo que Severus se vio obligado a pedirle ayuda a Marian muy a su pesar. Al final tenía que reconocer que la joven le estaba siendo de gran ayudar. Mantener a raya a los Carrow sin que éstos se dieran demasiada cuenta no era tarea fácil, y por el momento Marian lo estaba haciendo de una manera bastante aceptable, pero claro, él nunca lo reconocería públicamente.

Aquel día parecía que iba a ser como otro cualquiera, hasta que María entró rápidamente en el despacho.

-¡Le han visto!- dijo la joven con alteración.

-Supongo que sus padres no la enseñaron que antes de entrar se tiene que llamar a la puerta, Wallace. -Se limitó a decir Snape con su tono habitual.- Espero que el asunto sea lo suficientemente importante como para irrumpir en mi despacho de esta manera.

-¡Han visto a Potter, Snape!- Dijo la joven, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Snape.

El hombre levantó ambas cejas a modo de sorpresa y echó el cuerpo hacia delante de su asiento.

-¿Quién lo ha visto y dónde?

-En el Ministerio. Lo vieron todos los que estaban allí. Se infiltró junto con sus amigos y robaron en el despacho de Umbridge. ¿Qué crees que se habrán llevado?

-Espero que algo importante. -contestó Severus sin mucho entusiasmo.

El hombre se levantó de la silla y comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro, sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Parecía nervioso, o eso pensó Marian.

-Ese maldito crío no hace más que exponerse. Si sigue así hará que lo capturen, y todo esto no habrá servido de nada.- Dijo el hombre con enfado.

-El chico lo hace lo mejor que puede, Snape. Deberías reconocer que tiene encima una gran responsabilidad, y como bien dices, no es más que un crío.

-Un crío insolente, maleducado y con afán de protagonismo.

-Vale, lo que tu digas. -Dijo Marian dando por terminado el tema.- La cosa es que se ha colado en el Ministerio, ha robado a Umbridge y se ha escapado airoso.

Se hizo un silencio durante unos minutos. Snape meditaba acerca de la situación, acerca de qué le habría llevado a Potter a entrar en el Ministerio de aquella manera y qué demonios se habría llevado.

-Esto solo traerá mas problemas. -Dijo Snape tras unos minutos.- Ahora el Señor Tenebroso pondrá aún más énfasis en su búsqueda. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que nos haga llamar de nuevo.

-Probablemente. -Contestó Marina con preocupación.

-Pues entonces tenéis que daros mas prisa y prepararos para lo que pueda ocurrir.- Interrumpió el retrato de Dumbledore, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento.- Estoy seguro de que lo que Harry ha robado es un Horrocrux. Pero aún hay más, y el tiempo se echa encima.

Snape miró con disgusto al cuadro del anciano.

-Hago todo lo que puedo para evitar la muerte del chico, Dumbledore. Pero parece que es más estúpido de lo que pensaba y quiere que lo maten.

-Se que haces lo que puedes para evitar su muerte, Severus, -respondió el cuadro-, pero Harry debe morir.

-¡Pero tiene que haber otra forma! -Exclamó el mago.

-No la hay, muchacho. Llevamos tiempo buscando una alternativa pero no la hay, y cuando llegue el momento tendrás que decírselo a Harry.

Marian miró a ambos sin dar crédito a lo que decían.

-¿Cómo que Harry debe morir?- Preguntó la joven.- ¡Pensaba que nuestra misión era protegerlo, no llevarlo a la muerte!

-Esto es mucho mas complicado, Marian.- Contestó el anciano.- El mismo Harry es un Horrocrux. Una parte del alma de Voldemort está conectada a la de Harry, y para que éste muera, Harry ha de morir también.

Marian no daba crédito a las palabras del anciano profesor. Todo aquello la descolocaba por completo. Miró al cuadro con incredulidad y acto seguido a Snape.

-¿Y tú lo sabías? -Preguntó la joven a Snape.

-Desde el principio. -Contestó el mago fríamente.

-¿Y aún así has seguido con ésta locura?

Severus no contestó a la pregunta. Se limitó a mantenerse en su posición, observando a la joven con sus oscuros ojos.

Marian volvió a mirar a ambos, pero ni retrato ni director parecían querer dar algún tipo de explicación.

-¡Maldita sea! -Exclamó la joven con enfado.- ¡Albus Dumbledore, eres un maldito manipulador! ¡Todos confiábamos en ti, en tus buenas intenciones! ¡Pero eres como él, eres como Voldemort!

El cuadro del anciano profesor bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Es por el bien de todos, Marian. Tienes que comprenderlo.

Pero Marian no iba a darle la razón. No iba a participar en el asesinato premeditado de un muchacho que estaba arriesgando su vida por salvarlos a todos. No, no quería formar parte de aquello.

-¿Comprenderlo? ¿En serio, Dumbledore? -dijo la joven con incredulidad y enfado. -No voy a formar parte de esto. Me niego. A partir de ahora, no cuenten conmigo.

La joven dirigió una última mirada de enfado hacía el cuadro de Dumbledore y hacia Snape, el cual la seguía mirando fijamente sin decir palabra, y salió del despacho dando un sonoro portazo que hizo retumbar las paredes.

Bajó por las escaleras y rápidamente puso rumbo hacia su dormitorio. Caminaba a paso veloz y con la mirada fija en el suelo, absorta en sus pensamientos. Iba a hacer el equipaje y a marcharse lo antes posible de Hogwarts. No quería estar en el colegio ni un minuto mas.

Iba a girar la esquina al final del pasillo cuando alguien la agarró con brusquedad del brazo.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas, Wallace? - Susurró Snape.

-Suéltame ahora mismo, Snape. -Dijo Marian mirando a Severus directamente a los ojos. -Eres peor de lo que pensaba. Puto egoísta de mierda, sólo miras por ti y tus intereses.

Snape apretó la mandíbula intentando contener la rabia. Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo y, tras cerciorarse de que no había nadie, arrastró a Marian hacia una esquina oscura al final del pasillo, donde la empujó contra la pared.

Agarró a al joven del cuello de la túnica y acerco su rostro hacia el suyo hasta que pudo percibir su respiración.

-¿Acaso no me has escuchado antes, Wallace? ¿O es que a parte de incompetente también eres sorda? -Susurró el mago entre dientes.

Marian no contestó. Tener tan cerca a Snape hizo que su pulso se acelerase más de lo normal y se quedó palabras. No sabía que la pasaba. No le tenía miedo a Snape, ni mucho menos, pero en aquel momento su mente estaba nublada por completo y no sabía que decir.

-Llevo meses intentando buscar una alternativa, Wallace.

-¿Intentas protegerlo? -Consiguió decir Marian con incredulidad.

-Busco una alternativa. -Repitió el mago fríamente.

Marian no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando: ¿Snape intentaba proteger a Harry?.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos. Marian sintió como sin saber por qué sus mejillas se sonrojaban y desvió la mirada de la de Snape rápidamente, intentando que éste no se diera cuenta. Entonces Snape se separó y la dejó libre.

-Ahora tú eliges que hacer, Wallace. -Dijo el mago con tono frío, pero relajado. -Puedes abandonar, o puedes intentar buscar una alternativa. Está en tu mano.

Y sin decir nada mas, Snape se dio la vuelta elegantemente y se marchó dejando tras él a una Marian llena de dudas. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué Snape intentaba proteger a Harry? Y lo que más la preocupaba, ¿por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa en su presencia?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis este fic :)**

 **En especial, gracias a FlorLove152 y Vanehana95 (que son quienes me han comentado ;) ). Espero no decepcionaros con los siguientes capítulos.**


	8. Chapter 8

Pasaron un par de días sin que Marian saliera de su habitación. Los Carrow la habían llamado en alguna ocasión, pero ella había puesto como excusa que se encontraba enferma, pero en realidad había estado decidiendo si quedarse o no en Howgarts, si seguir con el plan trazado por Dumbledore o marcharse de allí para siempre e intentar rehacer su vida.

Quería ayudar, quería que todo aquello hubiera servido para algo, pero no estaba dispuesta a participar en la muerte del joven Potter. Aquel muchacho estaba haciendo lo imposible por salvarlos a todos y, de alguna manera, Marian se sentía en deuda con él. Quizás Severus tuviera razón. Quizás podría encontrar otra forma de hacer las cosas, otro plan en el que la vida de Harry no fuera el precio a pagar...

Marian se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a salir de su habitación por primera vez en dos días. No había salido ni siquiera a comer, por lo que los elfos domésticos la tuvieron que llevar comida a su habitación. Por fin, había decidido que hacer: se quedaría en Howgarts e intentaría ayudar a Severus a buscar una alternativa. Era la mejor opción, o al menos eso le parecía en aquel momento.

Salió del despacho en dirección a las mazmorras. Sabía que a aquella hora Snape estaría allí, rodeado de calderos llenos de pociones de alumnos listas para corregir.

Marian caminaba por el pasillo cuando de repente una mano la agarró del brazo por detrás.

-¿A dónde vas tan deprisa?

Al girarse, Marian se encontró de frente con Amycus Carrow, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-A comer algo. -Mintió Marian.

Amycus Carrow la miró con desconfianza.

-¿No estabas enferma? -Preguntó el hombre.

-Ya me encuentro mejor, gracias.

El hombre esbozó algo parecido a una media sonrisa y la soltó del brazo.

-Menos mal. Por un momento pensé que ya no querías seguir con tu trabajo. -Dijo el hombre mirando con firmeza a la joven.

-Nunca abandonaría mi trabajo, Amycus. Lo único que deseo es cumplir las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. -Contestó Marian friamente. - Así que la próxima vez espero que no te imagines estupideces como estas.

-Relájate, Wallace. Te veo muy tensa. -El hombre volvió a fruncir el ceño.- Cualquiera podría pensar que ocultas algo...

El corazón de Marian se aceleró por momentos. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Acaso Amycus Carrow sospechaba algo?

-Vete al infierno, Amycus. -Dijo Marian con desprecio y continuó su camino dando la espalda al hombre.

Amycus Carrow sonrió de manera sardónica y alzó la voz para contestar a la joven, que avanzaba dando grande zancadas.

-Después de ti, Wallace.

-Cabrón malnacido... -Dijo Marian para si misma y continuó su camino.

Snape se encontraba en las mazmorras. Intentaba corregir las pociones que sus ineptos alumnos acababan de realizar y que, hasta el momento, no estaban dando buen resultado.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla de su escritorio y se llevó las manos a las sienes. Estaba muy cansado. Apenas tenía tiempo libre para leer o hacer cualquier cosa, estaba todo el día bajo presión, y se pasaba las noches buscando entre sus libros alguna forma alternativa de poder derrotar a Voldemort. Cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse un momento cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Maldita sea...- de dijo a si mismo. -¿Quién es? -Preguntó el hombre de mala gana.

-Soy Marian. -Contestó la joven al otro lado de la puerta.

Severus negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Estaba seguro de que Marian vendría para decirle que se iba del colegio. Después de aquella discusión en el despacho, todo apuntaba a que así sería.

-Adelante... -Contestó finalmente.

Marian entró en el aula y cerro la puerta. Dirigió una mirada rápida hacia todos los calderos que esperaban las correcciones del profesor.

-Parece que estás ocupado. -Dijo la joven.

-Así es, Wallace, así que si has venido a despedirte, ya lo has hecho. Adiós. -Dijo el hombre con su indiferencia habitual.

Marian se quedó en su sitio y negó con la cabeza.

-No me voy a ninguna parte.

Snape levantó la vista de uno de los calderos y la miró con sorpresa.

-He decido quedarme. Voy a ayudarte a buscar una alternativa.

Severus levantó una ceja y se quedo mirando a la joven sin decir nada.

-¿No vas a decir nada? -Preguntó la joven, confusa.

La verdad, no sabía bien que decir. No esperaba que ella decidiera quedarse. La reacción de la joven le había pillado por sorpresa, pero debía de disimularlo.

-Después de cenar en mi despacho. Hay muchos libros por revisar. -Contestó con su tono habitual.

Marian sonrió disimuladamente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahí estaré.

-Bien. ¿Algo mas? -Preguntó el hombre.

-Eh... no... nada mas... -Contestó la joven.

-¿Y bien? ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? Que yo sepas llevas dos días de trabajo atrasado. ¿Me equivoco? -Dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras.

Marian volteó los ojos. Mucho había tardado Snape en echarla de la sala.

-Vale, vale. Ya me voy. Si lo llego a saber no vengo. Que borde, por dios. -Se quejó la joven a la vez que emprendía el camino hacia la puerta. -Por cierto, -dijo la joven antes de salir por la puerta.- no me des las gracias, eh. -Dijo con sarcasmo y salió por la puerta.

Severus se quedó mirando la puerta unos minutos, pensativo. Marian finalmente había accedido a quedarse. Sintió una sensación extraña... ¿estaba alegre? ¿Acaso se alegraba de que la joven se quedara? Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y desvaneció esos pensamientos. Se sentía estúpido. La falta de horas de sueño le estaban afectando más de lo debido.


End file.
